Playtime
by JewDrop91
Summary: While baby Dennis is having an afternoon sleep, Robbie and Jackie use their free time to have some fun.


**A/N: Random piece of smut anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team – I Do Not Own**

A pair of arms slid round Robbie's waist as he stood in the nursery, gazing down at the sleeping form of his baby son at the same he ran a finger down his tiny cheek. Automatically he turned to Jackie wrapping his arms round her body pulling her close and placing opened mouthed kisses all down her neck.

When she'd gained some form of control over her emotions, Jackie said, "He finally settled down then?"

"Mm, eventually. Took a lot of persuasion but I did it." he smiled.

"I know I was in the living room listening on the monitor. It was a giggle a minute honey." The smirk on her face was evident.

"How charming. I love you, adore you, have a baby with you, help with all the baby chores and how do you repay me? You mock me because I struggle to put him to sleep."

Jackie squeezed him lightly and winked. "Well, seeing as Dennis is asleep, I was hoping we might get some time together." She said eventually.

"I love play time!" exclaimed Robbie, his eyebrows waggling up and down.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "So immature." Were the words she whispered against his lips seconds before capturing them in a fiery kiss that left Robbie gasping for breath when they parted.

"Cup of tea?" she asked brightly turning on her heel and walking out the room.

It took Robbie a few seconds to realise what she'd said before launching himself out the door after her. "Oh just where do you think you're going Miss Reid?" he asked in a low whisper as he grabbed hold of her round the waist and dragged her into their bedroom.

Jackie gave a shriek and a giggle as he pulled her down the hall, into their room and onto the bed.

Once she was laid on it he straddled her keeping her imprisoned where she was. Piece by piece, he took of each item of clothing until eventually there was nothing left to remove. When he'd finished he rolled off her, pulling her on top of him as he did. "Your turn." Were the words he whispered as he trailed a finger down her bare thigh.

So, just like Robbie had done to her, Jackie removed each item of clothing until she could remove no more!

"Now what would you like me to do?" she proposed as she grinded slightly against him which as they were naked, did nothing to help Robbie's already hormone controlled brain.

Seeing that he seemed to be speechless for the time being Jackie levelled herself up so she was stretched out like he was and supporting herself on her hands started to kiss him on the mouth, working her way across his jawline, down his neck and torso, then on the outside of his thigh and across to the inside before moving her head to the middle of legs and slowly lowering her head until Robbie felt the warmth of her mouth close over him. As she did, he released a deep groan his hands sliding into her hair. When she used her free hand to rub gently at his balls while she swirled her tongue round him, Robbie thought he was going come right there and then. Jackie got the same impression because his breathing hitched, which made her smile slightly.

Finally Robbie couldn't go any longer. "Jackie, stop or it'll all be over far too soon."

So she did slowly raising her head while her teeth very lightly grazed him on her way up.

Now it was Robbie's turn to drive Jackie wild. Starting with kisses to her mouth, jaw and neck he made his own way down her body sucking at the pulse point in her neck which started to colour minutes after he stopped. Then he kissed one breast while gently squeezing the other in his hand, swapping over after a few minutes.

Jackie's breathing became heavier the further Robbie travelled down her body and when he reached her most sensitive area she couldn't help the small whimpered cry that she let out as his mouth gently caressed her. Gradually he teased her body until it hit its high, sending Jackie into small spasms. Once she'd calmed down he aligned himself with her then gradually his pushed into her, slowly and teasingly. When he was halfway in he pulled out again making her groan which in turn made him chuckle. He did this a few more times and when he did it the final time Jackie pouted a little which made Robbie laugh slightly.

"Don't worry Jackie, I'm coming back." Then without any warning, he plunged himself into her. This time, it made them both cry out.

Their pattern started slowly helping to build up the drive. As the urge built up they got faster and faster and harder and harder until finally Jackie's muscles tightened and she cried out Robbie's name. Moments later Robbie growled her name and collapsed on top of her, laying there for a second or two then rolling off her chest and lying next to her stretching his arms out so he could hold her close to him while they came down from their high.

As they laid there snuggling, a gentle gurgling noise came floating down the baby monitor informing them that their baby boy was awake. They listened to him for a while, simply revelling in the sounds that he was making, grateful that they'd been blessed with such a beautiful and wonderful baby.

Eventually Robbie got up, went down the hall and into Dennis' room. When he leant over the cot he was greeted with big blue eyes, a wide grin that revealed about 3 teeth and happy delightful gurgle. Robbie couldn't help the smile he gave his son as he picked up out of the cot and carried him into the bedroom. Jackie looked up when they entered and smiled at both Robbie and Dennis. "Hello my handsome man. Aren't you so gorgeous?"

"Oh Jackie, you're making me blush."

"Good thing I was talking to Dennis then isn't it?" she said through a smirk.

"Ouch!" commented Robbie as he passed Dennis over to her and slid back into his spot on the bed.

"Look at your big blue eyes little man. So beautiful" remarked Jackie as she stroked his little head.

"Yeah I still don't know where they've come from." Robbie frowned slightly as if trying to work it out.

"Well my Dad had blue eyes and so did yours didn't he?"

Robbie nodded. Then, after a moment's pause said, "Aye well as long as you're my son and not the milkman's then I don't care."

"No, he's your son Robbie. I knew that when I was carrying him. He had a temper like nobody's business." There was silence then she said, "Besides, the milkman's eyes are green!"

Robbie just sat there with his mouth open while Jackie laughed.

**Finito!**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? Tell me =)**

**A/N: Apologies for the slightly naff ending, but I got a bit stuck as to where to take it. xox**


End file.
